Territorial
by SherbetPink
Summary: Failed by her faith, family, friends, Yui accepts her new life as the households masochist, but when a new bride makes her way into the mansion, Yui begins to question her role.. iconic Vampire!Yui alert
1. A Penny For a Dime

_The clock struck midnight  
_ _That's when everyone awoke  
_ _I sat there, patiently,  
_ _Waiting for them all to gather around me._

 _My blood called out to them,  
_ _Like a siren enticing it's prey  
_ _The rush of adrenaline never ceased to excite me_

 _They have tainted me,  
_ _Corrupted me,  
_ _Withered me down until I became nothing but a sack of blood.  
_ _The way I was meant to be._

 _Dear God,  
_ _Where did it all begin to go wrong for me?  
_ _Tell me when the precise moment that sin became so delicious...  
_ _Silently, I closed my eyes and waited..._

* * *

"Fufu Bitch-chaan~! Did you want to play with Laito now~?" The debonair whispered in my ear, appearing behind me, sitting on my bed. A small smile tugged at my lips, so it's going to be this kind of day? I loved them, the possession, the competitions, the jealousy... it made me feel a certain way that I never thought I would. A familiar hand caressed my clothed shoulder, slowly trailing down my arm and eventually settling on my hand. I couldn't suppress the shiver thy ran down my spine, he wanted to play with me today... "Hmm? What's this? I've barely touched you bitch-chan, and you're already so aroused... fufu, do I have that effect on you~?"

"L-Laito-Kun... s-stop!" His hand retreated back to my shoulder before ghosting his fingers down the side of my back. I bit the inside of my cheeks, was there any point in trying to pretend that I hated this? Each brother had their way with me, like a schedule, they all had their preferred time to take me. I craned my neck, brushing my hair away; the overwhelming craving for his touch, _his fangs,_ took over my body like I was under a charm that I didn't mind. Pale fingers clutched at the base of my neck, followed by calculated licks, warming my body up.

"Aha~! Bitch-chan, look who's ready to join us!" Grabbing my jaw, he forced my face to look in the direction of the balcony. I hazily opened my eyes, slightly annoyed at the feeling of him gone but it was quickly replaced at the site of the youngest brother engulfed in the moonlight. He didn't look at us, just simply stared out towards the garden. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the older vampire, only a mere reason for him to continue. He shifted behind me, throwing his legs either side before resuming his attack on my neck. His fangs broke into my skin, watching the blood pour out before doing anything. A flush of heat rose to my face as I stared at our reflection in the mirror opposite my bed; he looked at me, smirking, closing his eyes as he licked the blood away.

"Subaru-Kun..." I called out to him. I knew why he was here, he liked to feast at the early hours of midnight. Surely he could make the exception of Laito joining us, it wasn't as if it was the first time he shared me... I held my hand out, waiting for him. He turned to me and scoffed; his eyes fixed onto mine as he brought himself towards us.

"God," He sighed, kneeling at the edge of the bed "You've become such a slut" I almost moaned at his words. He crawled towards me, never losing the smirk off of his face; I gasped as he gripped my ankles jerking me onto his lap. My eyes widened as my body grew hotter. Was this what I had become? A toy for the men in the house to enjoy? My thoughts continued to spiral down, not paying attention to anyone.

 _Slap!_

I moaned loudly, eyes welling up with tears. The strike to the inside of my thigh pulled me from my thoughts; the sound of the white-haired vampires' laugh filled the room as he traced over the mark left behind.

"Did you like that my little slut?" Laito mused above me. I laid there, between the two, gazing up at the said man. Sniggering, he grabbed the side of my head, tugging me towards his groin.

"Worthless piece of shit, she's enjoy anything" Subaru pressed his mouth at the top of my knee, piercing my skin. Gulping my blood, his red eyes stared at me, itching his fingers down my thigh. I whimpered from the pleasure taking over my body, his fingers only adding to the total. "Hehe... see I was right... disgusting woman"

"More!" The word slipped from my lips before I had the time to register what was happening, a hand immediately shot up to cover my mouth. I bit my bottom lip as he continued violating my body. My back arched into his hands that had now moved to my hips, holding me down. I gently grazed my hands the debonairs' shirt, coaxing him to join, he was always fun to play with, he would never disappoint. Half giggling, half moaning, this is what I've become. This is why sin is forbidden; it was too addictive. The pain— the pleasure only served as evidence. My susceptibility to pain has changed for the better, I'm helping others, feeding a species, caring for these six strangers. My mind was already in ruins the moment I stepped foot onto this estate, somethings just had to change for the better, a sacrifice someone has to make.

I circled my hips in the air, reminding the boys of my reward, only to be met with looks of interest— surprise. I flipped my body around, crawling towards the redhead, climbing onto his lap. I blushed violently at my new found courage, why waste the opportunity? Trailing kisses down his jawline, I unconsciously rubbed my hips on top of his, earning small grunts. He opened up the earlier wound at the base of my neck, pulling at my nightgown. The youngest repositioned himself behind me, ripping the material that shielded my body. My hands found their way to the thick strands of red hair, gripping hard, encouraging his movements.

"Subaru, ugh, more!" I screamed, feeling his fangs entering my exposed back. My head rolled back as I sunk deeper into the pleasure. Was this why sin was banned? It's too powerful, too pleasurable for the normal man to endure without trading in their mind. A deal with the devil, it's not that bad... "Laito don't stop! Please don't stop your hips— ah!" The sound of grunts and groans only drove me further as I pulled his head closer to my body. My breaths were manic, out of control, dizziness clouding my vision. Damn these boys sometimes and their excessive drinking, cutting my time short. A final breath escaped from my lips as my body slowly became limp, falling onto a surprised vampire.

"Fufu~ Subaru I think we broke her." The infamous gleaming facial expression never left his face as he carefully climbed off the bed, wiping the remaining blood from his mouth. "For a tsundere, you're surprising sharing."

"What the fuck was that, pervert!"


	2. Me, rather than you

_My hands clasped around my own neck,  
_ _Tightening, Strengthening, Hardening  
_ _Willing myself to just press enough—  
_ _My whole body throbs from head to toe_

 _The aftermath was never nice  
_ _I laid there covered in a cluster of sheets  
_ _Blood seeping from reopened wounds._

 _My heart yearned to leave,  
_ _To return to a normal society,  
_ _To a normal life  
_ _That I used to desire_

 _Nothing can ever be the same  
_ _Now body hungers for the pain,  
_ _Although I know the difference,  
I cannot stop myself falling deeper_

* * *

I woke up, confused, dazed. My mind immediately went back to the moments before; the touches, the words, the bites... I sat up hastily, catching my breath. No doubt sitting here and wondering about whether my choices were morally correct or not was going to do me any good. I swung my legs off the side of the bed, my dizziness creepy back. Sighing, I rested my forehand on the palm of my head, letting my body a moment to recover. I done this to myself, it was my fault, so I should take the punishment for it. Still, it wouldn't do much harm if they just drink a healthy amount once in a while, for my sake and theirs.

Idly, I made my way towards the dresser. New clothes should be my top priority after my nightgown being ripped to shreds; I pulled out a fresh set of clothes and began to change, taking my time. My body felt heavy— well being drained of blood made you feel that way; I had gotten used to the feeling, or at least I thought. I sat there, gazing at myself in the mirror, slow hands fixing my bottom buttons, climbing up. I examined the bite mark left on my neck, my scars that would never clear. My porcelain skin now tainted, dotted with deep red and purple colours with the occasional spot of dried blood— beautiful. Nothing symbolised care, passion, love, more than dirtying your partner, staining them until they vowed to be yours. That is what I have become since awakening, returning to the way I was meant to be.

"Maybe I'll change my hair up today." I internally debated with myself. Grabbing a piece of ribbon from the counter, I tied a bow, holding half of my hair up, leaving the rest down; I smiled at myself, so this was going to be a good day!

Stumbling, I made past my door, and towards the living room of the manor. Although I walk past them every day, the pictures still never quit to amaze me. The building was truly beautiful, from the artwork to the furniture, no expense was spared. As I came closer to the room, the sound of voices grew louder with each step. I recognised them immediately, noting this had to be an important meeting if all six brothers were present.

"...Arriving in a moment." Reiji finished off a sentence I couldn't fully hear. I rounded the corner, staring into the eyes of each vampire. "Ah Yui, you are late, as always." His stern expression sent chills down my spine; I faced the other way, trying to calm my body. Despite being so different from each other, the brother all shared the same animalistic traits; each sucked until I broke beneath them, in a begging mess, drenched in a sheet of sweat and blood. They all became possessive when they needed to be; none really liked to share too much, except Laito but even he had his limits. My breathing hitched at the thought of all of the brothers biting me at once; what would that feel like? To have Reiji at my wrist and Kanato at the other, Ayato at my neck, Subaru at my shoulder and Laito and Shu at my thighs, printing their evil up and down until eventually settling. Ah, did I really become that damaged with lust that I fantasise about them in the open like this?

"Any moment now, eh?" Ayato repeated, smirking. What were they talking about? Was their father coming to visit? I looked at the said vampire, questionably, waiting for some form of an explanation. My feet ambled in the direction of an armchair, where seated myself, letting them continue talking.

"Ne Teddy, how do you feel?" He eyed me before returning his attention to the stuffed bear "A new doll, I wonder if she'll break as easily?"

A new doll? Surely they couldn't— they wouldn't! Would they? Was I not enough to satisfy them all? The familiar panic rose to my chest as I found it suddenly difficult to breath; I tried my best to disguise my fear, trying to even my breathing. A knock to the door caught me off guard, my anxiety taking its place in my mind. Ayato and Laito teleported out, no doubt to try and mess with the new prey. The eldest laid stretched out in front of me, gazing at me with one eye open, almost looking for an answer.

"This is bullshit I'm leaving" The youngest vampire stormed out, as per usual. They all left one by one, leaving me alone with the blonde. My hands nervously fumbled together, as my mind tried to take in all the information. This is it, I am going to be replaced in a matter of minutes; I wonder if her blood tastes better than mine, if she's more beautiful, if she's—

"Stop worrying, it's annoying." The male's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I gaped at him as if he read my mind and he only replied with the faintest smirk. He could hear my heartbeat rapidly increase, hell, even I could hear it. My eyes fell back down to my lap, filling again with tears. "You're worthless... God, did you actually think you were important?" A small laugh rolled out of his lips as he shut his eyes once more. "There isn't anything special about you anyway."

I ran out of the room, as fast as my legs could carry me. Was it true what he meant? Adrenaline consumed my body, like a chase that I for once didn't want. I rounded the corner, sprinting to the staircase, tears falling at their own accord. I stumbled at the first two steps when the voice spoke:

"Excuse me, could you help me?"


End file.
